Claire Bradley
'Claire Bradley ' ( born 'Karina Vesna Marković ' ) is one of the many female protagonists of A Most Sensational Trial. She is James Bradley's wife and a somewhat unwilling participant in the events of A Most Sensational Trial, in which she goes to the Underworld and becomes involved in the affairs of government, as well as dispensing sagely advice to Asia about being a good Christian. Appearance Being 27 years old, Claire is a pretty yet slim woman with elbow-length golden hair and dark blue eyes. Normally, she wears a pink shirt and a long black overcoat, complete with dark blue gold-striped pants and high heels, along with a black purse that swings back and forth, and is always strapped to her right arm. When angered, she will use it as a weapon. When sleeping, Claire wears a satin nightshirt, though her husband James always mistakenly describes it as a "satin negligee." Personality Rather like Asia Argento, Claire is an immensely kind-hearted individual by nature, and is also a devout Christian, although she is Serbian Orthodox, not Roman Catholic. There, however, the similarities end. Claire is a self-confident woman who has no qualms with asserting herself in her relationship with James. She is not afraid to tell him what she wants and what she doesn't want. Of course, that also invites James to say what he doesn't want or want. Despite the fact that mindless bickering is a common staple of their relationship, the two are deeply in love, being very affectionate and spending lots of time together ( although not all the time. Even Claire knows that there must be quality time for herself and James. ) Her rape by an anti-supernatural racist, however, shakes her deeply, as does the revelation that God is dead. With those two hefty things in mind, Claire becomes more glum and withdrawn, blaming herself for not doing something to prevent this. Her hatred of devils amplifies considerably because of this, assuming ( rightly ) that her husband's defense of devils led to her rape. Despite James' best efforts to console his wife, Claire remains this way, at least until Diadora Astaroth kidnaps Asia. Spurred on by the fact that Astaroth will rape Asia and make her part of his collection of nuns, Claire shrugs off her depression and actively aids in the rescue effort, helping to defeat one of Astaroth's pawns. This helps restore her to her previous self ( James' consolations actually helped more than she let on ). Following this, Claire has more or less completely healed from her traumatic experience, but is still slightly withdrawn and still carries some traces of self-blame, although she does not let this on to James, for fear that he will worry even more. In her words, "he has already worried enough." She also still hates devils, but agrees to give it a "rest" after helping Rias Gremory reclaim Asia from Diadora's clutches. Trivia *Claire is an ardent Serbian nationalist, being quick to proclaim that "Kosovo is Serbia!" to James' disdain. *She is a fan of Japanese culture, being able to speak fluent Japanese. She is also a major otaku, which has made James hate anime and manga, even though he guiltily watched a season of Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ''when she left the CD out. *Claire sees Rias as her rival, since the latter is also a fan of Japanese culture. The devil heiress sees Claire in pretty much the same light, leading the two to have long arguments about obscure bits of Japan-related trivia... *Her measurements are cm, making her probably the second shortest character in ''A Most Sensational Trial, after Koneko, but slightly stockier than Asia. Like Asia, she does not have very developed breasts.